1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organic materials which are useful in preparing polymers particularly useful in the graphic arts and photographic arts fields. In one of its aspects, it relates to the use of such materials to prepare polymers which can be incorporated into radiation-sensitive elements to obtain a desirable combination of properties. In another of its aspects, it relates to the preparation of such organic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formation of ethylenically unsaturated monomers by reacting an acyl halide material with a substituted phenol is known. For instance, Naito et al, Mokuzai Gakkaishi, 22 (8), 1976, pages 461 through 465, discloses a reaction of o-methoxyphenol with poly(methacryloyl chloride) to form poly(o-methoxyphenyl methacrylate). U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,221, issued Mar. 6, 1962, discloses the reaction of a vinyl acyl halide with a sulfonic acid substituted phenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,162, issued Aug. 28, 1961, discloses vinyl sulfonilimide monomers formed by reacting a sulfonilimide with an acrylyl or methacrylyl halide in a basic environment. However, these polymers are not soluble in acetone, which is the preferred solvent for coating polymeric binders for radiation-sensitive elements.
It would be highly desirable to have available vinyl ester monomers with pendant arylenesulfonamide groups which are soluble in acetone. It would also be desirable to have available a method of incorporating such pendant groups into polymers.